


Pillow Talk

by Eiprej



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine cannot recall anytime where Victoria had anything particularly good to say about Rachel Amber. It's a pretty stark contrast, considering everyone -- Nathan Prescott included -- seemed to be nothing short of in love with her. Every time Victoria sees Rachel in the hallways, she grips hard at Maxine's arm and mutters something scathing under her breath.</p><p>So, knowing how biased Victoria is, the only solution for Maxine is to talk to Rachel herself. Rachel is like an explosion of light and sound, and as soon as she's able to peel herself away from Victoria, Maxine follows it.</p><p>It turns out to be a very good idea.<br/>[Or the fic where alternate Max actually meets Rachel Amber, and Victoria calls her at the wrong time.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably never sinned so hard in my life, oh my god.
> 
> Rachel and alternate Max meeting up sounds like a terrible ( amazing ) idea so I just hAD TO.
> 
> Victoria continues to thirst over Maxine too, oops. EDIT: i just realized this is kind of sad, why

Maxine cannot recall anytime where Victoria had anything particularly good to say about Rachel Amber. It's a pretty stark contrast, considering everyone -- Nathan Prescott included -- seemed to be nothing short of in love with her. Every time Victoria sees Rachel in the hallways, she grips hard at Maxine's arm and mutters something scathing under her breath.

She understands why, of course. It doesn't exactly take a genius to understand. Victoria Chase likes having her power -- amusing, considering Maxine can strip her of it in a second, at this point -- and Rachel commands it much more easily. Whereas Victoria has to put extra effort, all Rachel has to do is _exist._

So, knowing how biased Victoria is, the only solution for Maxine is to talk to Rachel herself. Rachel is like an explosion of light and sound, and as soon as she's able to peel herself away from Victoria, Maxine follows it.

It turns out to be a very good idea.

( "Now, there's got to be a reason Victoria hangs off of you like next week's sweater." Rachel says, leaning against the wall and taking a long drag from her cigarette between her pretty pink lips. She smiles, blowing out smoke through her nose. "What exactly's that, Max?"

"Maxine." She corrects instantly, and Rachel raises a brow before parting her lips in a soft grin.

"Maxine. You definitely sound like Vortex Club material."

"Maybe." Maxine shrugs halfheartedly, and drags her gaze over Rachel's expression, rather than just on her lips. There's something warm and powerful in those hazel eyes, something that makes her stomach churn. A reason behind her demeanor that isn't just to be incredibly inviting.

"Maybe." Rachel blows out a ring of smoke, and stubs the cigarette against the wall, smudging black ash onto dirty brick. "Not too confident there, Max."

She repeats the name with just as much ease, just as much confidence as she had the first time. Something burns in Maxine's blood, pooling in her stomach. )

Max also learns that as much smack as Victoria talks, Rachel is very talented in bed.

What she doesn't make up for in solving the enigma that's Rachel Amber, she makes up for in kissing her at 4 in the morning, making out with her behind a shower curtain.

Or, in this case, it's Rachel on top of her, grinding against her leg while unzipping her jeans. It's not anything formal, and it feels like something they're speeding around, with Rachel pulling back just to pull her them off her legs. "Could these get any tighter?" Rachel comments, and Maxine's hands find her shoulders to push her down further, to which she laughs.

"Not now that they’re on the floor, they can’t.”

Rachel presses a searing kiss against her naval, cold fingers dancing over the waistband of Maxine’s plain gray underwear. Maxine sighs and looks up at the ceiling, positioning herself so she’s leaning on her elbows. It’s almost a tactic to ground herself, so that when she does look down at all the burning heat that’s Rachel Amber, she won’t immediately be floored.

Even for someone like her, Maxine isn’t sure she could handle it if it comes barreling in all at once. Rachel hooks her fingers underneath the strip of fabric, kisses lower just so she can breathe hot air against the obvious dampness seeping through the cotton. That’s when Maxine deems it safe to look down, and Rachel’s watching her knowingly, lips curled up.

“Enjoying the view?”

Maxine swallows through a lump in her throat, and she suddenly feels like the awkward girl from ages ago, the same girl who made pancakes with Chloe and William, the same girl who tried to hide behind her best friend’s shoulder while being scolded for the wine spilt over the carpet. The same girl who imagined what it’d feel like to kiss Chloe’s chapped lips under the covers, at 4 o'clock in the morning on a weekday, when they were supposed to be asleep.

It’s incredibly infuriating, and so she musters a response. “You look like _you’re_ enjoying the view.”

“I can’t exactly say you’re wrong.” Rachel gives her a quick wink and then pulls them off her legs, and the cold of the room against her causes Maxine to release a shivering sigh. Thankfully, it doesn’t last too long, because Rachel’s fingers replace the cool air, thumb caressing a line against her slit, and Maxine grits her teeth together and shuts her eyes.

She has a feeling Rachel isn’t done talking, not even when she replaces her fingers with her tongue, slipping one hand onto her hips and gripping hard. But she’s not complaining, only because in the timeframe of two minutes, Rachel’s already managed to build her up, making her breath waver uneasily, fingers digging into her shoulders.

The phone rings, another two minutes later, and Maxine is perfectly content to ignore it, except her phone is next to them and Rachel picks it up, glimpsing at it from the corner of her eyes. She doesn’t even bother to pull away when she makes her next announcement.

“It’s your girlfriend,” Rachel says and Maxine groans.

“S...She’s not my girlfriend,” Maxine grinds out, but she holds out her hand for the phone anyways, and Rachel passes it over. Rachel wipes at her mouth, watching her with amusement.

“Are you going to pick it up?”

There’s this implication in that tone that Maxine picks up, and it makes her flush an even deeper red, all the way down to her chest. Without a response, she slides her finger against the touch screen, sucking in a breath and holding the phone against her ear.

“Maxine?” Victoria says, and Maxine’s words catch in her throat. It might be because of the shock of actually answering and having to uphold a conversation, or maybe it’s because Rachel’s gone back to work.

“V-Victoria. Hey.”

“I haven’t heard from you all day, and it’s already 4pm. Don’t tell me you tried to sleep off your hangover until this long.” Victoria questions with a scoff, and Max closes her eyes and tilts her head up, trying to think enough to form coherent sentences.

Rachel does make it harder, when she finally decides to push her finger inside of her. Maxine pulls the phone away from her face and buries her face in the pillow, taking ahold of Rachel’s blonde locks with her other hand.

“Hello? Maxine? Are you even there?” Victoria’s voice is branching on irritation, and it makes her bite her lip and arch back a little against the bed. Rachel bubbles with soft laughter against her, kisses her inner thigh.

“I’m here,” Maxine pants out against the receiver, her other hand still buried deep in Rachel’s hair, scratching at her scalp. She should end the conversation, but then she looks down at the girl between her legs, meets her gaze and catches the amused shimmer in molten hazel. “K-Keep talking."

Rachel slides another digit inside of her, as expected, and Maxine shivers hard and chokes out a harsh breath, muffling it by tossing her head against a pillow. The phone is silent, and then Victoria’s voice filters back in. “Did you hit the pipe without me, or something?”

“Maybe,” Maxine exhales in response, because that’s much, much easier than explaining what’s happening. “A-Are you upset?”

“Tell me if she’s upset.” Rachel mutters against her thigh, voice brimming with amusement, and Maxine warningly tightens her grip on her hair.

Victoria clicks her tongue in the way that lets Maxine know she’s peeved, completely agitated. “You haven’t called me all day, so maybe.”

“I was--” Rachel drags her nails down her thighs and Maxine bites her tongue hard enough to draw blood. “-- thinking about you, if that makes it, mm… feel better.”

“Liar,” Max, for just a moment, cannot tell whether or not that’s Rachel or Victoria’s response, because Rachel decides it’s the _perfect_ time to quicken her pace. The bed creaks with the movement of Maxine’s body, and she curls her toes and gasps sharply when Rachel pulls her fingers out and pounds back into her.

“Fuck,” She moans, pulling the phone from her mouth, though even then she can hear Victoria’s breath hitch.

“Are you--”

“What are you doing right now?” Maxine cuts her off with a question, breath staggered and face flushed. One of Rachel’s hands -- the only free one, clearly -- is caressing her hips, pressing so hard she’s convinced she is trying to bruise her. It eases up, gentle, and she growls and almost rumbles out a purr.

Victoria hasn’t responded, so she tries again. _“Tori.”_

On the other end of the line, she hears clothing rustle against sheets, the gentle creak of a cheap dormitory bed, something that can’t be altered even with all of Victoria’s money. “I’m in my room. With my clothes still on, if that’s your next question.”

Maxine laughs, but it’s laden with equal parts arousal and disbelief, and she rolls her hips against Rachel’s fingers and hears her hum with approval. “I know why they like you so much, Maxie.” She says very quietly, her voice sending vibrations against her clit, her tongue rolling around and following it.

“Are you going to ask me to come over, next?” Victoria’s lowered her voice now, to that husky level she recognizes whenever she starts sucking at her neck, palming her breasts through her shirt. She imagines it and it makes her hips seek out Rachel’s fingers even more desperately, fingers which slow down. Rachel pulls back and licks her lips, winking up at her again and then shoving her hips back onto the bed. The bed bounces, creaking obnoxiously once more.

“Ngh-- n-no, no, this is perfect. Why are your clothes still on?” Maxine hears Victoria pause, hears the low groan on the other end.

“Oh my god, Maxine.” Victoria whispers, voice thick, and then Maxine swears she hears a zipper coming down. Rachel bites the inside of Max’s thigh, and mutters something that makes Maxine tremble.

“Put up the volume.”

Maxine considers it, and then presses the button.

“Good, mm--” She realizes she should probably encourage her along, but her mind is fuzzy and she’s seeing white along the edges of her vision, squeezing her eyes shut and seeing stars. Rachel senses she’s close and she can hear that infuriating little mutter of her name, totally amazed, and then feels her pace slow down. Max almost cries, chokes on the erratic pattern of her breath.

“Fuck, Maxine. A little louder, why don’t you?”

“Y-You just want to hear me from your r-room, jerk.” Maxine hisses through her teeth, just when Rachel decides to slide another finger into her, the slick wetness making it too simple, too easy. And just then Maxine realizes how _dangerous_ this is -- Victoria can come in whenever she wants, if she decides to. That spikes up the heat building in her gut.

They’re not dating anyways, but Victoria would be furious if she caught a glimpse of her biggest rival where she’s supposed to be.

“Maybe. I have… y-yet to hear you scream.”

“Try harder next time, then,” She croaks out, and Rachel snorts and grins, and Max only knows because she can _feel_ it. Victoria’s breath is quicker, and Maxine tries very, very hard to imagine how quickly she must be rubbing herself off, manicured finger rubbing quick circles against her own clit.

“A-Asshole,” Victoria snaps, halfheartedly, right through a whispery moan, shifting with what Maxine assumes is a slow, burning desperation. “You’re close, aren’t you?” She questions, but it’s more of a demand, a rough hiss through hard breaths. Maxine puffs out through her nose and as if on cue, Rachel angles her fingers enough to strike _something_ inside of her, and Maxine can’t hold back the rough and needy whine.

“She is,” Rachel replies simply, and Maxine wants to shove her away and pull her in all at once.

 _“I am,”_ Maxine growls with so much aggression that Victoria gasps, short and quick, and there’s a long silence only filled by the rustle of her sheets and the soft creak of the bed, the roll of her hips against her own mattress.

“Come for me,” Victoria demands, voice muffled, as if she’s trying to quiet down and take control of a situation she’s never had control of to begin with.

“Come for me,” Rachel mimics, voice taunting and warm all at once.

And so Maxine does, coming hard and fast, body tensing and rocking against Rachel’s hands, biting her lip. She stops breathing altogether for that one moment, the stars in her vision exploding into galaxies, white noise ringing her in ears.

When she comes down, able to comprehend both sight and sound again, ringing in her ears gone, she hears Victoria panting hard and slow, way too close to the receiver. She trembles as Rachel slides her fingers out of her and sits up, licking her lips.

“I’m coming over.” Victoria breathes as soon as she’s able to speak, and a weak spark of arousal runs up her spine and throughout her exhausted muscles. Rachel’s already leaning back, wiping her fingers against her shirt and then tucking a lock of misplaced hair behind her ears.

“Sure,” Max mumbles, shaking her head and watching Rachel through the gaps in her fingers, hand on her face.

Rachel reaches over to grab a pen from the desk, scribbling something against the outside of her thigh and standing up just as the beep of Victoria cutting off the call comes from Max’s phone.

“See you later, Maxie.”

And then with an impossible amount of composure and ease, she pushes open Max’s window and climbs out like nothing.

Max forces herself to get up a minute later so she can scrub the evidence off, and it’s absolute hell to do, when her thighs are wet with something else entirely.

_Call me ;) xxx-xxx-xxxx  
_ _\- ♡ RA  -_

 


End file.
